Ambush at the Tomb of the Unknowns
The Ambush at the Tomb of the Unknowns was a major assault during the beginning of the Lightmass Offensive. After Delta-One rescued the survivors of Alpha Squad at the Tomb of the Unknowns, Uzil RAAM personally led an ambush against the squad with the intent of assassinating their leader, Lt. Minh Young Kim which would result in the loss of the entire squad. After the survivors of the ambush retreated into the Tomb, a Berserker was sent in to destroy the rest of Delta Squad. Pvt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago were able to kill the Berserker and lead Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator to safety, resulting in Pvt. Fenix being promoted to Sergeant and head of Delta Squad. Prelude Alpha Squad led by Cpl. Damon Baird was ordered by the Coalition to travel to the Lethia Imulsion Facility to plant and deploy the Sonic Resonator. However, Alpha Squad was ambushed by the Locust Horde at Embry Square near the House of Sovereigns. Several Gears were killed while the rest of the squad was separated. Pvt. Augustus Cole and Pvt. Jan Rojas retreated into the House of Sovereigns while Cpl. Damon Baird, carrying the Sonic Resonator, Pvt. Gyules and several other Gears retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns. The Seeder and Nemacyst infestation in the area caused a communications blackout between the squad and Command. Col. Victor Hoffman and Lt. Anya Stroud organized a search and rescue mission for Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator. Delta Squad led by Lt. Minh Young Kim and comprised of Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Pvt. Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Anthony Carmine were ordered to find and rescue Alpha Squad. After searching Embry Square and the House of Sovereigns, Delta found and rescued Pvt. Augustus Cole while Pvt. Jan Rojas was killed in action. Meanwhile, the communications with Alpha and Command was still silent due to the Seeders. Order of Battle Ambush on the Tomb While Delta Squad was neutralizing the Seeders in order to re-establish communications with Alpha and Command, the Locust occupying the roof of the House of Sovereigns were firing upon Alpha Squad at the Tomb of the Unknowns. After Delta neutralized the Seeder and Nemacyst infestation and established the communications, Cpl. Damon Baird requested for assistance from Delta. By the time that Delta reached the rooftop, the Locust Drones were based outside the Tomb of the Unknowns. Delta killed the Drones on the House of Sovereigns balcony and used the troika and Hammer of Dawn to neutralize the Locust ground forces and Nemacysts in the air in order to clear the landing zone for pick up and evac by KR Two-Four. After clearing the landing zone, Delta reunited with Alpha Squad and secured the Sonic Resonator. As KR Two-Four began to land for evac, the Locust forces personally led by Uzil RAAM began to amass at the Tomb of the Unknowns. Several Nemacysts struck KR Two-Four, causing it to crash-land. The Locust Drones began to attack Alpha and Delta Squad as Lt. Minh Young Kim was separated from the rest due to the King Raven crash. As Lt. Minh Young Kim took the Locust on, Uzil RAAM came from behind and assassinated Lt. Kim with his serrated blade. Cpl. Santiago pulled the rest of Alpha and Delta back inside to the Tomb of the Unknowns in order to save Alpha and the Resonator. Delta and Alpha retreated back inside the Tomb and barricaded the door. Berserker Attack After barricading themselves inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, Pvt. Marcus Fenix contacted Control and informed Lt. Anya Stroud about Lt. Minh Young Kim's death followed by a request for a way out of the Tomb. Lt. Stroud gave Delta directions to the courtyard in the back of the Tomb. However, a squad of Locust Drones entered the Tomb with a Berserker to search and destroy the surviving humans inside the Tomb. Pvt. Gyules attempted to escape from the Tomb, but was dismembered and pummeled to death by the Berserker. Pvt. Fenix requested advisement on how to kill the Berserker. Lt. Anya Stroud responded that the Hammer of Dawn was the only way to kill it rather than use small-arms fire. However, the Hammer of Dawn had limited coverage left before it went offline and Delta had to lure the Berserker outside before they could use the Hammer against it. Pvt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago volunteered to lure the Berserker outside and ordered Cpl. Baird and Pvt. Cole to stay behind and protect the Sonic Resonator. Pvt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago are found by the Berserker and lured it throughout the Tomb. Delta managed to lure it outside to the back courtyard before the Hammer of Dawn went offline and used it against the Berserker. The Berserker was ultimately defeated and Alpha and the Resonator are secured. Pvt. Fenix requested a King Raven to pick up and evac the squad, but Col. Hoffman denied his request, claiming that the Tomb and area were still too hot from the ambush, ordering Delta to find some other way on foot to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Col. Hoffman promoted Pvt. Fenix to Sergeant and head of Delta Squad. Cpl. Santiago advised Delta that they could acquire transport in the Old Ephyra District and Sgt. Fenix led them on their next mission. Aftermath The ambush on the Tomb of the Unknowns and the death of Lt. Minh Young Kim forever changed the dynamics of Delta Squad and the future of the Locust War. Pvt. Marcus Fenix was reinstated to his rank of Sergeant and head of Delta Squad with Cpl. Dominic Santiago as well as absorbing the survivors of Alpha Squad, Pvt. Augustus Cole and Cpl. Damon Baird into Delta. The four members would continually fight in the Locust War together and even into the Stranded Insurgency, Lambent Pandemic and the Swarm Invasion.